Stay off of that leg!
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: Ahsoka always had a "get up and go" attitude, just like her master. But what happens if she is put on bed rest and can't do anything? Luxsoka
1. Chapter 1

**Yawn… hi everybody. In Wyoming right now, it is 1:13 in the morning, and I literally ****_cannot_**** sleep. And, of course, when I'm in front of my computer, I can't think of anything, which is inconvenient, because its three weeks in the cowboy state instead of my inspirational Colorado Rockies… LOL, seems like inspiration strikes at weird times, but since I'm nocturnal anyways, I figured ah screw it. Let's write! ****_BTW: THIS STORY IS LUXSOKA. ABSOLUTELY NO ANISOKA! Just like brother-sister banter._**** Well, I guess I should probably give a little insight about this story, huh? First off, I mentioned the creation of this story in, "The top 12 songs that describe me, my opinions, and Star Wars", chapter four. Okay, well I have no idea why but my pinky has been hurting a lot recently. I have broken it twice, and have not injured it since, but I-**

**Anakin: So wait, you're writing a story because your finger hurts? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! **

**Ahsoka: -giggling- You're just mad because you aren't ****_starring_**** in it! –Makes dramatic hand movement-**

**Anakin: Don't get cocky. She's done so many stories about you, I'm sure I'm right around the corner! Besides, she just likes to maim you-**

**Me: Shhh!**

**Ahsoka: What's… going on?**

**Me: Nothing…. ACTION! –in the background, talking to Anakin- Stupid! That was close!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A message from Lux.**

Ahsoka stared out of her window, letting her mind wander, as she usually did. Anakin always mocked her when she did this, in a big-brother sort of way.

_Anakin punched Ahsoka in the arm __**yet again**__._

_"Ouch! What? What is it?" Ahsoka turned to face her master, her face shrouded in annoyance. Anakin looked at her, clearly startled by her annoyed outburst. _

_"Whoa, you don't have to shout! You were just sitting there, staring at the wall; I wanted to make sure you were alright! I called your name, but you didn't answer!"Ahsoka's annoyance started to ebb as Anakin pulled out his pouty puppy-dog expression, which __**literally **__won her over __**every time.**__ She looked at him, and rolled her eyes. _

_"Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking." Anakin snorted and sat down in the seat next to her, nudging her playfully._

_"What were you thinking about?" Anakin looked at her, with a childish gleam in his eyes, clearly pleased with how annoying he was being. She looked at him with anger making her eye- markings sink._

_"Stuff." Ahsoka responded, in a frustrated tone. He looked at her again with the "I went there" look in his excited blue eyes. _

_"What kind of stuff?" She sat up, and started to leave the room. "You're impossible!" Then one on the pillows off of the couches hit her in the back of the head. She stopped dead in her tracks, her frustration turning to humor with thoughts of revenge. She acted annoyed, and started to pick up the pillow, when she turned and threw it right at him. He wasn't expecting it, and the next thing Ahsoka knew, Anakin and a bunch of pillows were on the ground. Ahsoka worried she might have thrown it too hard, but when she went over, she got a pillow to the stomach. "You are so childish!" She sent one kick to the pillow, and sent it to the wall, which ended in an explosion of feathers. As the feathers floated down, Obi-wan walked into the room, very confused. "What happened here?" He looked at Anakin, who was awkwardly lifting himself off of the ground. "I uh… was just about to ask Ahsoka the same thing. What __**did**__ happen here?" He smirked as he said this, which Obi-wan caught instantly. _

_"You would know! You're the one who came in here, punched me, and then made a mess!" Obi-wan shook his head in defeat as the two tried to keep from laughing. "Well, whatever the matter, I only came in to tell you two we'll be landing shortly. Make sure to get this place cleaned up." Anakin and Ahsoka nodded, and began picking up feathers. _

_"Why did you have to kick it?" Anakin asked as they worked. "You started it!" Ahsoka turned back towards her task. He chuckled, and then murmured loud enough for her to hear. "Huh…teenagers." She just shook her head, and continued to clean the mess. _

Ahsoka smiled when she remembered that trip. She loved looking out to the speeders whizzing by, and enjoyed the peace, until she heard a familiar _buzzing_ of her HoloPad. That _buzzing_ meant that she had a message sent to her. "Great," she muttered to herself as she got up off of the bed, "probably Anakin wanting to train, or the council sending us on another mission." She picked up the small device in her fingers, and then turned it on. She punched in the pass code, and opened the "Messages" Section. She was prepared for something boring, or some pranksters who often messaged her and others to see the reaction they would get from a Jedi. The way to handle those was to scare them with the common Padawan prank, where they would send a message saying "This messaging frequency is monitored by top officials. If messages of this degree continue, you will be charged and convicted of harassing law enforcement." That usually got either an apology with some lame excuse, or you never heard from them again. Her master had taught her that old trick. Now she opened the inbox, and was pleasantly surprised by a friendly face. She hit "Answer" on the message, and a tiny Lux appeared on her device. "Hey, Ahsoka! How are you?" She smiled as she saw her friend's failing attempt at small talk. "Pretty good. How are you? How is the senate life treating you?" His smile dampened a little bit, but he kept up the conversation. "Oh, it's stressful, I won't lie to you, but it has its advantages." She nodded. "That's good. So what can I do for you?" Lux went from cheerful to nervous in the blink of an eye. "Well, I haven't seen you in a few weeks; I know you don't have any missions for a while. I was…uh, won-wondering if you wanted to… meet… up tonight?" She almost laughed at how nervous he was. "Like sneak out and meet? That," She winked at him, signaling that she was using some code, because who knows? Anakin could have tapped her HoloPad. "That's a horrible idea! You know the rules!" While saying this, she gave him a thumbs up, and then used her fingers to symbol a 9, for 9:00. He smiled, and kept up the sherade. "You're right… sorry to disturb you." He held up an excited smile, and nodded. "Besides, even if I wanted to, where would we meet? The park or something? We'd be caught." She secretly suggested the park, and he nodded, and hung up. Ahsoka smiled, as she thought of the fun it would be to see her old friend again. _The Jedi code says no __**attachments**__. They never said anything about having a little fun!_

* * *

**Okay, chapter one! Only took 2 hours, due to…-yawn- tiredness…**

**Anakin: HA! You stay up this late anyways!**

**Me: But I'm a teenager! That's what we do! Right, Ahsoka?**

**Ahsoka: -stares into space- **

**Anakin: See? That's what lack of sleep does…**

**Me: Go to bed, Anakin! **

**Me: Ahsoka, I have some chocolate, but I-**

**Ahsoka:-leaps out of her seat- Chocolate? **

**Me: It's outside.**

**Ahsoka: Where outside?**

**Me: -rubbing my temples- Just… outside. Go find it, it's a game. Anakin, will you- YAWWNNN!- do that thing we discussed?**

**Anakin: -snickering- Sure. Be polite in reviews or get chopped up and fed to the Anoobas!**

**Me: Ohh…. Anakin, what did I do to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay, I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but this is pretty much all Anakin's POV. It's short, but ch three is next. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Anakin entered his quarters, exhausted. As he slipped off his boots and gloves, he wondered what had gotten into Ahsoka that day. Her unaware demeanour, and just the level of distraction was very unlike her. But the most unusual thing about it all was the way she had retaliated the attack from training. He must have used that on her a million times, and she always ended up pinning him to the ground,when he let her win, but today she was completely unlike herself. Anakin looked at the small digital clock, which read 8:45. That's not too late. I'll talk to her and see what's going on. He slipped his boots and gloves back on, then knocked on her door. "Hey snips, you still up? I wanted to talk to you about today." Anakin listened, but he didn't hear anything.

"Snips? You alright?" Anakin opened the door, only to find that she was gone. He instantly looked around the room, but everything looked normal. She hasn't been kidnapped, he told himself, the temple is too fortified, and nobody is that stupid. He tried to sense her with the force, and found that she wasn't far away. He slipped out of their quarters, and went down the hall, towards the entrance. He looked to find Ahsoka trying to sneak past the guards, but failed. She used the force to persuade them that she had permission to leave, and slipped away. He almost chuckled to himself, having snuck out of the temple many times before. _Ah snips, either you haven't snuck out before, or you are really bad at this._ He force jumped to the bottom of the steps, and clarified with the guards who he was, and silently followed Ahsoka. He found her at the park, sitting on the park bench with... Lux! Anakin almost gave his position away when he saw that annoying senator. He never did trust him around Ahsoka. Not that he didn't trust Ahsoka, he didn't trust Lux. Anakin knew that Ahsoka was a good Padawan, and she would never break the code. The Jedi code didn't say anything about not having friends. He watched the senator like a hawk. One wrong move, and he was dead.**  
**

* * *

**Hehehe! Nothing like an over protective Anakin to stir up the drama! I just love the brother-sister relationship between them! Too cute!**

**Ahsoka: Anakin! You're spying on us! **

**Anakin: I don't trust him. **

**Lux: I promise, Master Jedi, I would never harm her in any way! You can trust me!**

**Anakin:-staring at Lux- You're a sixteen year old boy. I will never trust you. **

**Ahsoka: Anakin! I'm sorry Lux, I have no idea what's gotten into him!**

**Me: HEY! Save it for the next chapter! Ahsoka, do the reminder! **

**Ahsoka: Please read on and review, and please be nice in your reviews. It's Sarah's first attempt. There. Done. **

**Me: Goodbye guys! -in the background, Lux cries out in pain- **

**Me:-in the background, Anakin, what did you bite him for? Let go!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Hello everybody! Here's chapter three, where the title makes sense! This one took a while, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the park bench with Lux, listening to his story. She was surprised at how easy it was to sneak out, especially past Anakin. He was usually in his room by 8:00, and Ahsoka used that opportunity. She didn't like the feeling of sneaking around, but she knew that Anakin didn't particularly care for Lux, and he wouldn't have let her see him. _Oh well, at least we have now. _

"Hey Ahsoka, check his out!" She turned to see him climbing the big tree at the edge of the park. Lux was waving and laughing, and eventually ended up at the top of the tree.

"Hey, I'm stuck!" She laughed, as he struggled. "I'm serious. I'm stuck!"

"You're stuck? Leave it to you to get stuck in a tree." Ahsoka approached the tree, and force jumped to the nearest limb. She clambered up a little ways, then reached out with the force. "Stop struggling, you're making it harder!" She had him in midair, until she found herself slipping. She quickly pushed Lux into the bushes, but not in time to completely loose her grip. She crashed down through the tree, until she landed on the ground. She tried to get up, but she cried out in agony, for an excruciating pain in her leg kept her down.

"Ahsoka!" Her montrals were ringing, but she faintly heard somebody calling her name. _Who was that? Oh crap. It was Anakin._ She tried to get up, but the pain in her head spotted her vision, until she blacked out.

Anakin rushed over to her, and knelt beside her. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, are you alright?" He picked her up, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Mas...master?" She looked up to him, but her head screamed in pain, and she felt as though her right leg was on fire.

"Ahsoka, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up his hand, but all Ahsoka could see was a blur of color.

"I- t-two?" She tried to focus on him, but she couldn't.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pick you up." Then he slid his arms under her. He barely placed a finger on her leg, but she couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Hold on Snips. You're going to be fine." He began to walk away, until Lux appeared from out of of the bushes.

"I'm so sorry, master Jedi. Will she be alright?" Anakin glared at him, sending a shiver of fear down Lux's spine.

"Don't think I'm going to forget this, Bonteri." He turned away from the senator, and headed back to the temple. As Anakin carried her back, Ahsoka lay her head back and started to fall asleep, until Anakin jostled her. "Stay with me, Ahsoka. Try to stay awake." Anakin quickly made his way to the temple, until they finally arrived. He carried her to the Hall of Healing, and gently set her on the plush bed in one of the large rooms. She tried to look at him, but she couldn't really see. Everything was blurry. "What happened?" Ahsoka looked around, confused. A healer entered the room, and approached them. Anakin explained to him the situation, then the healer got to work. He shined a light in her eyes, giving her a headache.

"Just as I thought. She definitely has a concussion, a major one at that. Let me see what I can do for her leg." He gently felt around, until he came to one of the breaks.

"OUCH!" Ahsoka had tried to keep still, but she jerked back, causing it to hurt more. Anakin put a reassuring hand on her back.

"It'll be alright. I'll be here the whole time." He gently set her back down on the pillow, and let the healer proceed. He continued feeling her leg, when he came to another break. Ahsoka didn't cry out, but she clenched her eyes shut in pain. Even with them closed, Anakin could see them about to breach with tears. The healer turned to his equipment, and grabbed a small syringe.

"This should alleviate some of the pain." The medicine helped a little bit, but still she couldn't help but whimper a bit, all the while Anakin gently stroking her arm. "All right, all done. I will put a cast on the leg at a later point, but it will heal in about ten weeks. As far as her concussion, it will ease up in about two days, but for the first few hours, she must not fall asleep. With such a major concussion, she is in danger of falling into a coma, so it is very important that she not sleep, not read, and do as little mental activity as possible." The healer then explained the symptoms, but Ahsoka wasn't listening. Anakin nodded, and the healer left the room. Ahsoka felt so weak, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She rested her head on the pillow, and the next thing she knew, Anakin shook her.

"Gotta stay awake, snips." She tried to turn her head, but she just couldn't move. "Try to save your strength, Ahsoka." She sighed softly. Her head hurt really bad, and she couldn't move an inch. Even thinking hurt! She just tried to relax, but when she blinked again, she felt Anakin shake her again.

"I'm really sorry, Snips, but you can't sleep." She shot him a glare of annoyance, but he looked surprised...almost startled. She suddenly realised a very quiet but audible snarl was escaping her drawn back lips. She quickly stopped, and lightly eased her head back down. She kept trying to say sorry, but she couldn't open her mouth, much less move her head. She tried to remember what time it was, but her head throbbed in pain. He obviously noticed, because he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to think too hard, Snips. What's up?" She waved her hand slightly, but it was very tiring. Her head was spinning so fast, she suddenly felt sick. She sat up as quickly as possible, then motioned to the small trash bin. Anakin quickly handed it to her, and she threw up, facing away from him. As soon as she was done, she noticed Anakin was gently rubbing her back. She handed the bin to Anakin, her lekku turning dark blue in embarrassment. He set the bin down, and handed her a wet cloth. She wiped her mouth and face, then handed it back to him. He set it in the bin, then helped her lie back down. She felt horrible. Not only was she in unbelievable pain, but what was worse was the embarrassment she felt. Not only had she thrown up right in front of him, but she growled at him. Even that had surprised her. She was usually so calm and easy going, but she had just lost it for a split second, and had startled her own master. She lie on the bed thinking about it all, but she had apparently lost consciousness again, because Anakin was gently shaking her again.

"Snips, wake up." She looked around, and had forgotten where she was.

"Wha-? Where...where am I?"

"You're in the Hall of healing, Ahsoka. You have a concussion and a broken leg." She looked at him very confused, and tried to sit up. He gently stopped her, and pushed her back down on the bed. "Don't try to sit up. Save your strength." The healer had mentioned that confusion, nausea, and dizziness were common symptoms of a concussion, and so far it looked like she was experiencing all of them. Ahsoka motioned towards the bin again. Anakin quickly helped her sit up, then handed it to her. Anakin felt awful watching her be miserable. He had tried to help the best he knew how, but he had never experienced this type of situation before. After about an hour of her throwing up and him waking her up and explaining to her where she was, he finally let her sleep. He knew she really needed it, and as soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep. All Anakin had to do was make sure she was breathing every now and then as the healer had described. He slumped back in the chair, exhausted. He felt bad for her, but it was really exhausting. He sat for about ten minutes, until his comlink beeped at him. Not wanting to wake Ahsoka, he left the room.

"Anakin here."

"Anakin, where are you?" It was Obi-wan. "The council has been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" As her master, he probably should have reported Ahsoka's sneaking out, but he thought she had been punished enough. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'm in the Hall of Healing. Ahsoka had a training accident, and has a severe concussion and a broken leg."

"Oh. I'mm terribly sorry to hear that. I still need to speak with you rather urgently, so I suppose I will meet you there."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Okay, I wrote this on my Ipod, so don't hate me for typos please. Thx!**

**Anakin: Poor Ahsoka. :(**

**Obi-wan: What happened?**

**Anakin: Uhh... training accident.**

**Me: HEY! Next chapter! **

**Anakin: Okay, well it's like three in the morning, we're going to a party tomorrow, we're going to bed. Be nice or I'll kill you. **

**Obi-wan: Anakin! Sorry, readers, what he means is -**

**Me: -yawning- CAN IT! Tomorrow, okay?**

**Obi-wan: Right, sorry. Bye!**


End file.
